feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera Family
The Vera Family is one of the founding families of Nightshade. They are the largest and oldest family in the town of Nightshade after hailing from South America and settling in Nightshade. History Known Members Members Relatives Through Rhea * The Court: Rhea's sisters, powerful Guardians and witches. * Yolanda Hearth-Woman: Rhea's eldest sister, a powerful witch and member of the Hearth-Woman line of witches. * Yia Yia: Rhea's mother and a descendant of the Hearth-Woman line of witches. Through Effie * Lancelot: Effie's ex-lover and the father of her unborn baby. He was killed by The Court. Through Matilda * Natasha Vera: Matilda's wife during his former life as Matthias and the mother of Kim, Olga and Madison. Through Charlie II * Camilla: Charlie II's ex-fiancee; she conceived a daughter with his son, a baby girl named Lola. She was killed by Trinity is No Bone Unbroken. Through Sona * Ben Morgenstern: Sona's late boyfriend/soulmate and the father of their daughter, Mia. * Nissa's Father: * Ray Howard (Zoe's Father): Through Julie * Ignacio Hernandez: Julie's ex-boyfriend and the father of Nico. Through Vera * Stephen Forbes: Vera's paternal grandfather; he was the co-leader of the Irish Pride up until his death in August 1997 at the hands of Hope's uncle, Declan. * Celine Forbes: Vera's paternal grandmother; she was the co-leader of the Irish Pride up until her death in August 1997 at the hands of Hope's uncle, Declan. * Imogene Forbes: Vera's paternal great-grandmother. She was the Conclave's Regis up until her death in 2018. * Marcus Forbes: Vera's paternal great-grandfather. He was killed in the 1990 Ukranian Massacre. His Guardian bloodlines came in from Ireland to witness the miraculous birth of Vera. * Jake Forbes: Vera's paternal uncle; he is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Alek Forbes Vera's paternal uncle; he is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Ryan Forbes: Vera's paternal uncle; he is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Beth Forbes Vera's paternal aunt; she is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Carolyn Forbes: Vera's paternal aunt; she is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Emily Forbes: Vera's paternal aunt; she is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Scarlett Marshall-Morgenstern: Vera's maternal half-aunt. * Zane Kirby: Vera's paternal half-uncle. * Scott Samuels: Vera's paternal half-uncle. Through Ruth * Micah Crowley: Ruth's estranged father and Olga's ex-boyfriend. * Mr. and Mrs. Crowley: Micah's parents and Ruth's paternal grandparents. Trivia * Known for its richly diverse and queer relatives. * Have Underworld heritage. * Currently the largest royal Nephilim family with over 1,000 members according to Andre. * Mia is the first and only member of the family to be a Nephilim-Demon hybrid. * According to Imogene Forbes, they are the most powerful and affluent family known to the supernatural world. * Linked to the Morgenstern via Mia. * Linked to the Forbes Family via Andre and his and Mia's children. * Due to Mia's Uniter status and Vera's unique heritage, they are regarded as the supernatural community's most powerful family, more powerful than the Forbes Family. Category:Vera Family Category:Category Category:Main Family Category:Families Category:Characters